Faux numéro
by Maitre Pancake
Summary: Un simple faux numéro, un simple message peut parfois engendrer bien plus qu'un simple "Vous vous êtes trompé de destinataire, adieu." Il peut s'avérer que, parfois, de longues discussions s'en suivent, permettant aux deux personnes de mieux se connaitre et s'apprécier. Voir bien plus ? - Matoine - FictionSMS
Bonjour bonjour! Je reviens en force avec un mélange de fanfic', de RP et de SMS! Ok, dit comme ça c'est bizarre, mais je m'explique : avec ma fantastique, que dis-je, fabuleuse amie Nahira Unsho (je conseille d'ailleurs d'aller voir ses fanfictions, ça vaut la peine promis), on s'est amusée à s'envoyer des messages en tant qu'Antoine Daniel (elle) et Mathieu Sommet (moi) comme s'ils se rencontraient par erreur par SMS.

Bon, je suis une bouse pour expliquer, au pire vous comprendrez en lisant -.-"

L'idée vient d'une fanfiction sur Sherlock (la série génialissime, et je pèse mes mots) appelée « A finger slip » traduite de l'anglais par daleks-need-eggs (la version originale n'est pas sur FF), que je vous conseille aussi vivement d'aller lire, peu importe si vous ne connaissez pas l'univers!

Mon amie l'a d'abord posté en screenshots sur Twitter, mais on a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de l'adapter en fanfiction donc...me voilà, coucou!

Une dernière chose, l'histoire se passe en 2011, donc avant la création de WTC ou de SLG, même s'ils faisaient tous les deux des vidéos avec des amis.

Bref, je vous laisse lire maintenant, enjoyez-vous!

 _Hey hey hey ! Nahira est là, pour vous servir ! *s'incline* Bon, je vois que ma magnifique et adorable coéquipière vous a bien expliqué le principe ! Sachez juste que tout ce qui est écrit n'a jamais ou très rarement été prémédité ! Vous voilà prévenu (je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est bien que vous le sachiez) Aussi, c'est un matoine, sachez-le de suite, et rien ne sera romancé, c'est tout du SMS ^^ Voilà, je ne sais quoi dire d'autre… Juste que j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! (les gens sur twitter avaient l'air de bien s'enjailler donc je me dis que ça pourrait bien passer ici aussi…) Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

Mathieu est en écriture cursive (normale), _Antoine en italique_

Mercredi 17 fevrier 2011

(21:40)

 _Hey! Je passerai demain chez toi pour récupérer Richard, je pense l'avoir oublié._

 _._

(21:43)

D'accord! J'ai juste une petite question: tu eees...?

.

(21:45)

 _Woups, excuse moi, j'ai fait un faux numéro. Nouveau portable, tout ça..._

 _._

(21:47)

Je voiiis. J'ai cru que j'avais un ami :(

(21:48)

Je rigole, hein.

(21:48)

J'ai pleins d'amis en vrai :|

.

(21:51)

 _J'aime beaucoup la façon que tu as de te justifier._

 _._

(21:56)

On sait jamais, un idiot pourrait ne pas comprendre la blague :)

.

(22:02)

 _Prendre des inconnus pour des idiots peut te rendre idiot à leurs yeux. :)_

 _._

(22:08)

C'est hyper philosophique ce que tu dis, je ne peux pas rivaliser devant toi, ô grand inconnu propriétaire d'un Richard.

.

(22:11)

 _Antoine._

 _._

(22:11)

À tes souhaits.

.

(22:12)

 _C'est mon prénom jeune ingrat._

 _._

(22:14)

« Antoine ».Mhm. « Richard ». Avouez, vous êtes tous des septuagénaires qui s'amusent à harceler des pauvres jeunes hommes sans défense entre deux parties de pétanque!

.

(22:22)

 _Tu es un jeune homme donc. On avance. Je dois deviner tout seul ton prénom ? Et saches que Richard est une peluche de chien, mais c'est vrai qu'il est septuagénaire._

 _._

(22:25)

Grouh, le septuagénaire veut savoir mon prénom !

(22:26)

Attend, attend...Tu as donné un prénom à ton doudou?! Owww c'est trop mignon :3 (par contre, « Richard »... Tu imagines comment il devait se faire refouler par les autres peluches? :( )

 _._

(22:30)

 _Je n'ai pas 70 ans. Mais bon s'il faut deviner...Alors je dirais...Kévin :)_

 _._

(22:30)

Pas Kévin,mais presque! ;)

.

(22:33)

 _Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai nommé, il date de mes grands parents. Camille? Je dois vraiment deviner? On n'a pas fini avec le nombre de prénoms masculins existants._

 _._

(22:37)

Oh, pardon, Richard est une pièce de collection ! Alors, premièrement, « Camille » en prénom masculin, ok ça existe mais c'est particulièrement nul, et deuxièmement... courage, plus que quelques centaines de milliers !

.

(22:38)

 _Je me fie à tes SMS pour trouver ton prénom :)_

(22:38)

 _Si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _._

(22:38)

Aouch. Touché.

(22:39)

Homme à terre.

.

(22:40)

 _:)_

(22:40)

 _Bon je peux l'avoir ton prénom ou je t'en sors encore des nuls?_

 _._

(22:41)

...Hubert. Je m'appelle Hubert.

.

(22:42)

 _Et c'est moi le septuagénaire ?_

 _._

(22:43)

J'essaye de m'adapter à mon interlocuteur.

.

(22:44)

 _Tu n'as pas de preuve pour dire que je suis vieux. Moi j'ai ton prénom. Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas le vrai._

 _._

(22:46)

Okay j'avoue j'ai triché.

(22:47)

Mais si je te le dis je m'attends pas mal à me retrouver assassiné chez moi, étouffé par une boule de pétanque

.

(22:48)

 _Mmh, c'est pas faux. Prévenant le jeune homme je-ne-veux-pas-dire-mon-prénom._

 _._

(22:49)

Eh, tu es plutôt proche de mon vrai prénom, là! :) (et tu viens d'avouer que tu joues à la pétanque)

 _._

(22:50)

 _L'humour et le second degré, je pensais que tu connaissais. En fait tu t'appelles tu-sais-qui?_

 _._

(22:50)

Je suis Voldemort, jeune padawan.

.

(22:51)

 _C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Mais je crois que tu as fait une erreur de film. Padawan c'est Star Wars :)_

 _._

(22:53)

Merde, je suis découvert. Houston, nous avons un problème ! (Je suis une source inépuisable de références, tu ne peux pas rivaliser)

.

(22:55)

 _Je vois ça._

 _._

(22:58)

Tu es jaloux et tu deviens froid, c'est ça? :)

.

(22:58)

 _Être jaloux d'un gars que je ne connais pas. Non ce n'est pas mon genre._

 _._

(23:02)

Alors tu es mainstream, tous les couples se forment par SMS avec la nouvelle génération (encore une autre preuve de ton âge conséquent)

.

(23:02)

 _Serait-ce une tentative de drague jeune inconnu?_

 _._

(23:04)

T'es fou, moi je les aime sous la barre des trente ans ;)

.

(23:06)

 _Je parie que je suis plus jeune que toi. Mais la maturité ne reflète sûrement pas l'âge :)_

 _._

(23:08)

Tu as moins de vingt-trois ans?

(23:08)

Youps je me suis trahi

.

(23:11)

 _Oui. D'une année._

 _._

(23:12)

La pétanque a dû revenir à la mode alors...

.

(23:14)

 _Je ne joue pas à la pétanque. Bien que ça puisse être divertissant c'est pas vraiment mon truc._

 _._

(23:15)

Oh, okay... C'est quoi ton truc alors, mhm? Harceler des inconnus par SMS?

.

(23:17)

 _Si je te harcelais, tu aurais arrêté de me répondre depuis un moment. À moins que tu sois maso._

 _._

(23:18)

J'aime les fouets.

.

(23:18)

 _Sado-maso donc. Intéressant._

 _._

(23:21)

C'était une BLAGUE, hein!

(23:21)

Si je reçois des messages vantant des objets de sado-masochisme sur Facebook, je saurais de qui ça vient!

.

(23:22)

 _Il faudrait déjà que je connaisse ton nom. Mais visiblement, monsieur a trop peur pour le décliner._

 _._

(23:23)

J'ai peur des cochonnets.

.

(23:24)

 _D'accord. Phobie assez peu conventionnelle dis donc._

 _._

(23:24)

Je ne suis pas conventionnel.

(23:25)

Le matin, je m'habille AVANT de me laver.

.

(23:25)

 _Obah pourquoi pas. Ca fait lave-linge par la même occasion._

 _._

(23:26)

Je ne te dis pas la tête des gens dans la rue...

(23:26)

Mais il faut être pratique dans la vie.

(23:28)

Tu ne dors jamais ?

.

(23:28)

 _Pourquoi ? Tu fatigues?_

 _._

(23:28)

Nan, je voulais juste me renseigner sur mon potentiel futur violeur.

(23:28)

Et ta question peut être inquiétante.

.

(23:29)

 _Moins tu en sais, plus facile se sera de te retrouver et de te plaquer contre un mur, à ma merci._

 _._

(23:30)

J'hésite entre appeler la police et changer de continent actuellement

.

(23:31)

 _Trouillard._

 _._

(23:32)

Psychopathe.

.

(23:33)

 _Merci._

.

(23:33)

Tu n'es pas censé réagir comme ça.

.

(23:33)

 _Je ne suis pas conventionnel non plus._

 _._

(23:34)

Ça doit être un signe

.

(23:35)

 _Non._

 _._

(23:35)

Je voiiiis

.

(23:36)

 _Contrarié?_

 _._

(23:37)

Très. Je crois que je vais le noyer dans l'alcool pour oublier

.

(23:38)

 _Mouais. Va plutôt te noyer tout court._

(23:38)

 _Bon d'accord c'était méchant ça._

 _._

(23:40)

Je suis blessé.

.

(23:40)

 _Navré._

(23:48)

 _Tu boudes?_

(23:54)

 _Je suis désolé si je t'ai vraiment blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention..._

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, parce qu'on aime les reviews, c'est cool les reviews, j'ai dit trop de fois le mot reviews. Reviews. (message subliminal mgl)

Bisous bisous !

 _Owi des reviews blblblbl (pardon)_

 _Bon comme dit par l'autre là, j'espère que ça vous a plus blablabla (je vous aime) N'hésitez pas à participer dans vos retours, genre balancer des théories sur ce qu'il va se passer itout ! (parce qu'il va se passer des trucs u.u) c'est toujours cool à lire :3_

 _Sur ce, à la prochaine pour le chapitre deux ! :3_


End file.
